


At Storm's End

by 5hines_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: I don't write the best fanfics but we've been ROBBED of some good Gendrya ending so this is my attempt at fixing it, at least for myself and I hope you like it too!





	At Storm's End

“Thank you, that will be all,” Gendry thanked the maester. The maester stood up and left and Gendry let out a deep sigh. Suddenly his back tensed, he had a feeling he was being watched. Slowly he tried to look over his shoulder, but before he got a chance to do that, a knife flew past him at incredible speed and wedged itself deep inside the wood of the table. This should have scared him but instead he smiled. He stood and turned around. It may be summer but the warmth spreading through his veins had little to do with the weather.

 

“My lord,” Arya said, she was smiling too.

 

“Milady,” he said, approaching her. As soon as he was within reach she jumped him and kissed him fiercely. He gladly caught her and held her close.

 

“So what’s west of Westeros?” Gendry asked when he put her down. Arya spoke but the words that came out, he didn’t understand, it sounded like a melody.

 

“More land?” he asked.

 

“Vast lands, two kingdoms, after that, grasslands with Dothraki, an old part that got torn off and moved west. I saw the most beautiful fabrics, learned about gods I’ve never heard of and ate food that Westeros could only dream off. I made them a deal, Both Westeros and the North will trade with them,” she explained.

 

“That is amazing, it’s hard to believe you would even want to come back,” Gendry said.

 

“I was always coming back. I wanted to explore, I wanted to see more of the world. I’ve seen many things, done a lot of things, learned so many things, but I wanted to go home.”

 

Gendry felt his stomach drop. _Home? Home was the North for her, not Storm’s End_ , but nevertheless he asked, “where is home to you?”

 

Arya gave him a piercing look. Then those words began to flow out again, he didn’t understand any of it but Arya lifted her hands up to hold his face and locked eyes and it made him weak in the knees anyway. Arya took a deep breath, preparing herself in fear of rejection.

 

“If you’ll still have me, I want to stay here with you. If you can tell me you haven’t married a Lady, if you haven’t found that special someone yet. I’ve been to Braavos, I’ve been west and across the seven kingdoms but I choose this - or rather - you. If you have other wishes or obligations I understand and I will not hold it against you, I know I’ve been away long. But if not, I still like to marry you.

 

“I’ve had no obligations to marry, I’m the only one of my house, who would force me? All the houses are at peace so there has been no need for an alliance. I want you, here. I know you are not a Lady but I only expect you to fulfil your duties as you see fit. I have however, one objection,” he said, pulling her close to him anyway.

 

“And what’s that,” she said.

 

“You declined my last proposal, I think there needs to be a new proposal first before you can accept it,” he said. She pulled herself out of his arms.

 

“I was afraid that was going to be an obstacle,” she straightened herself, then bent down.

 

“Lord Gendry of House Baratheon, would you please do the honour of marrying me, Arya of House Stark?”

 

Gendry let out a laugh so loud it surprised himself as it echoed through the empty room.

 

“Yes, of course I will,” he said, tearing up. Arya stood up and pulled him down by his arms to kiss him.

 

“You still have those strong smith arms,” Arya commented, her fingers running over his arm.

 

“Well, I do still swing a hammer now and then,” he told her with a wink.

 

“Let’s put them to good use,” she said, sharing a look with him that was impossible to be misunderstand.

 

Gendry pulled her into his arms and walked to the door.

 

“As you wish, milady.”


End file.
